


A surprising chance

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey gets a surprising chance and doesn't know what to do with it





	A surprising chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Problematic

„I don't see any problem!“  
Stokely sipped at her coffee and glanced at Casey while shaking her head.   
„Why don't you just tell him the truth? Your dad is not one of these narrow-minded guys who freak out when something is different than expected. Remember, he didn't even kick me out of the house.“

Casey chuckled slightly. That was true. When he had taken Stokely home for the first time, the girl had looked like a gothic freak, but his father hadn't even pulled his face. He had invited her to have dinner with them, and only about half an hour later they had had a pretty excited discussion about the work of Kurt Vonnegut.

But this time it was more difficult. For days already he was looking for the right moment, the right words. It had always been the plan that he would go to the City College in Columbus, only 50 miles away from Herrington. It was a good College, and it would offer him a lot of possibilities, so why should he go to New York or Los Angeles? Far away from home and much too expensive. 

When his mom got sick, Casey had been only twelve years old, he had known that it was serious, his mom spent a lot of her time in the hospital, but his father had always tried to keep the worst away from him. Until they had gotten the final diagnoses that the cancer was beyond remedy. 

The following weeks had created a close bond between Casey and his dad; they needed each other to move on, and when it finally was over they clung to each other to cope with their loss. 

This was about six years ago. Life had gone on though back then it had seemed impossible. Casey went to Highschool; he was a good student but not a very popular one because he never tried to fit in at all costs. He was different than the others; not interested in sports or parties. Instead of this, he loved classic music, reading Russian authors and art. His father always backed him up, even if he couldn't understand Casey's love for photography and his dream to go to photo school after graduation.

„If this is what makes you happy,“ he used to say, “then it's fine for me. I know you will make the right decision.“

Casey knew that he also wouldn't complain when he told him about his changed future plans. New York instead of Columbus. The School of Visible Arts, one of the most famous art schools in America instead of a City College in Ohio no one knew about.

When he had sent out the application letter, he hadn't had the hope that they would accept him, but he was curious to find out what they thought about his photos had put into the portfolio. He had gotten the answer two weeks ago and still couldn't believe it that they didn't only accepted him but also offered a full scholarship. Suddenly his pipedreams had turned into reality, and he didn't know what to do. One moment he felt like walking on air, the next he just wanted to curl up and cry. 

He hadn't talked about it with anyone; only today Stokely had managed it to worm the secret out of him. She had pulled him into her arm, complimented him until she noticed the tears in his eyes.

„Hey, what's wrong?“

„It's because of my dad,“ Casey answered and sniffed slightly.  
„All the years he was there for me. It feels so selfish when I just move on and leave him behind.“

Stokely kept quiet for a long while, thinking about her answer. Finally she looked up again.

„You know,“ she said.  
„I think it's much more selfish when you stay here. Your dad always did back you up; he always encouraged you to go your own way. He didn't even freak out when you told him that you are gay. Because he believes in you.

I guess he will be pretty disappointed when he finds out that you have missed the chance of your life because of him. Go to New York, Casey, grab the chance and he will be proud of you, as ever.“

Casey blinked once, twice.  
„But I will miss him,“ he murmured.  
„And you. And everything here. Though I always wanted to leave it behind...“

„Hey.“  
Stokely bent forward and pulled her friend into her arms.  
„You are not moving to another planet; it's just New York. There are phones and computer chats and planes. Don't think that you can get rid of me so easily.

For sure I will come and visit you. And together we will paint the town red. Oh, c'mon Casey, New York, a city that rocks. The College of your dreams. You don't want to miss this chance.“

Casey laughed slightly, suddenly feeling so much better. She was right. His childhood was over, he would graduate soon, and it was about time that he started his own life. His father had always known that this day would come and he had made him strong enough to do the right step. Yes, the bond between them would change, but it wouldn't break, no matter where he would go to.

„Stokes,“ he said.  
„Thank you.“

She grinned contended.  
„That's what friends are for, you know.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for 'Froday Flash Fiction Challenge' #17.7


End file.
